Big Brother Tai
by crazywildchild
Summary: Tai has some strange dreams about his family's past. A strange man sent him into a well then he comes into Vally of Peace and no one knows him.  He meets his father, Zhuang. Tai gets taken to the palace. All he has is luck.
1. An Average Day

**Hey, what's up? I've been thinking about this one because I create time traveling one. Real run down is that Tai meets Zhuang (in this would be called Zhu (Another Nickname)) and Bao Yu and little five years old Tigress. Did you know? (I didn't know until I thought of this that Tai got his name because he going to the past but his real name is Tiger. Everything except Zhuang, Tai, Melissa, Ryu, Bao Yu are copyrighted by DreamWorks. Sadly. So I was very bored and thought of this so enjoy. :D **

The Ultimate Power and his older sister were having a playful match between them. Either of them were winning or losing. Just sparring with each other. Tigress swift him from his stance. He groaned when he hit the ground. She stood there with arms crossed as in suspecting more from him.

"What's wrong, Tiger?" Tigress wondered

Tai wasn't fighting with his full strength. At least Tai got her a few times but not in their match today as the young master of the Jade Palace has been having the worst headaches which weren't fun. He smiled. She giggled lowly. He wasn't much excited or surprised at his ethic today. He was having strange dreams for the past weeks like he wasn't born to Bao Yu and Zhuang. He hadn't told anyone but the decease tortoise master during his medication. He didn't know what to make it out as. Was it because his mind and heart always wanted to meet his parents alive then meeting them at death.

_Tai's POV_

It's really nothing. I said walking off. I couldn't remember being so confused. I'm the one who knew what dreams were about but this one wasn't that easy to figure out. I was talking with my sister when she was five. And also my father when he was at least 19. I smiled somehow. He was a lot like me but something that he had the Tigress' way. I walked through the village. I watched the children and they asked me to play. I gladly replied. They played this game. That looked a lot like soccer in the human realm which they called it football. I chuckled. It was a lot like futbal. The sun was going down and I couldn't believe that i was playing with them for sure a long time. The kids said goodbye in high tone. Hao even was there.

"Hey Hao"

"Yeah Tai"

"Say hi to Mel for me."

"Alright I do," Hao said. He hugged me and ran off to his house. I smiled. I started to the long trip to the Jade Palace. Then I decide that I would use my speed. I was up there in a matter of seconds. The gate was opening and I jumped. I fell onto the ground with a groan. That hurt.

A tigress, my sister smirked, "You're so predictable."

"Of course, I'm so predictable." I said sarcastically. She chuckled and shook her head with grin. That's the one that she only shows to us, her friends and brother. I walked pass her with an immature tongue out. She laughed closing the door. I mean we had the sibling moments mostly because of the other's boredom. Today is her boredom. I went to the bunkhouse without noticing everyone was in the kitchen but I didn't really care. The dreams of mine were haunting me though the days. So, I decide to medicate for few minutes. In my world, chat with the previous grand master, I sat on my floor and into the lotus position. I started humming to myself. Then my mind went blank and all of the thoughts weren't there.

I sighed. I was confused officially. I faced the toestorie with a smile. I wonder if that dream meant something. Since the little vision when it was few days before I fought Tai Lung. I was standing against a tree watching my family. Mom was pregnant with me. Dad was teaching Tigress which he got pain in the gut. I chuckle at the vision.

"Hello, young master." He said.

"Hey, Oogway." I said gloomily, out-of-character.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed and looked up to the elder master, "I'm having this strange dream."

"I wouldn't call it strange I was you." He chuckled.

I looked at him then l laid down just looking at white. Then a tiger come into my view and I screamed. He chuckled. I sat up with a glare towards him. His smirk was exactly like Tigress. I was in my subconscious but I doubted what I could do. I laid there for a long time before getting a jolt of me being tipped. I was on my back with a person hovering over me without knowing who it was. I was paralyzed with a touch.

"Goodbye, Ultimate Power." The voice said darkly.

I didn't see who it was. I couldn't see and feel what was there. I did sense someone's presence.

"Like I said, goodbye Ultimate Power." I told a smirk in his voice.

Damn, I was going to die by this bastard. I couldn't die now. I've got to get out of here. I wasn't going to give up without fight. I couldn't move my body. I felt so hopeless. I felt wind against my fur. He didn't say another word. I felt water when I hit it. Oh man, fur and water don't go together. Now I'm turning into my sister. I was going to die while drowning. That was something else but I felt as if I was in air again. I wondered where I was if that well or whatever body of water caused me.

**A/N: Oh great, I drown my own character how bad am I? Ha ha ha. Oh god, don't worry I didn't. So review if I'm going to keep this story up and going but I might add chapters once in a while if no one review this but don't worry this story is going to be finished in time my little grasshoppers. **

**Aaron XD**


	2. Meeting My 'Little' Sister

I moaned of the pain with landed on my back. I wasn't in water just grass how the guy threw me into the well. I opened my eyes to the sun and I shut them in a second or two because the sun's powerful light. I couldn't sense anything and if I wasn't living. The pain in my eyes passed. I got up and looked around everything was the same until I thought about it. The well wasn't with its moss. I thought it was quite. I don't know, strange. I walked towards the village as trying to remember when I was last at the well. Nothing was coming up. I couldn't believe it that I didn't know what I was doing. I saw people give me strange looks as I crossed paths with them. I didn't know if I was something else than a tiger but I had bad feeling about this. It felt like I wasn't here or wasn't belonging here as if I was a stranger of the Valley of Peace. I thought that I should go to Mr. Ping to see what was up.

I ran with my speed which was fast and that I wasn't slowing down. I couldn't stop until I hit the entrance of Mr. Ping's. I called out to him. He came up to me with the same strange look everyone else was giving me. I wasn't sure that I was in my Valley of Peace. I couldn't tell the difference only if I went to the Jade Palace. If I went there, then my own sister might realize me or my best friend would. I wasn't in the hurry but I had to figure out this and fast. So, up the thousands of stairs to the palace and stopped in front of the giant door. I pushed it opened and saw two tigers facing off. My jaw dropped when I laid my eyes onto the tortoise master, Oogway but how. I saw my godfather, Tai Lung and Shifu. Who were the tigers? I couldn't figure that out. I wasn't sure. Then I laid my eyes on this small tiger which was in awes to the other two tigers facing off.

The elder master hand went up and the two were just in a match stopped. He wasn't sure who I was. What! If Oogway doesn't know me, then I can't be in time. I wasn't sure of it but I had a feeling that I wasn't here on purpose. I didn't get a good look at the guy that sent me here or if he was she. I couldn't figure out why I was here.

"Young one!" Oogway called to me. I looked up with my ember eyes. He smiled. I wasn't sure where I was. It looked exactly like 20 years ago. So, I played it by ear. I wondered if he knew who I was, but I didn't get my hopes up. Then I met with the floor with a groan and he still was standing with Shifu whom put a symbol up and I recognize it by one of the attack gesture.

"Why are you here?" Shifu asked threatening.

The little one shivered at his voice. Oh man, all my luck is somewhat not working for me today. I smiled nervously. I wondered why three other tigers were at the Jade Palace. My own godfather pushed me onto the ground which hurts. I got up without a doubt of breaking a sweat. Then male tiger looked at me threatening somehow he was so familiar. I didn't know what to think.

"My apologize Master Shifu." I bowed.

"That does not mean that you are going off easy." The snow leopard and tiger were ready pounce on mark. He would just snap his finger. I wanted to just go into stance. They didn't realize I was me or the Ultimate Power. I had a feeling of Oogway knew something. Oogway put his hand up and I felt very nervous now.

"Zhuang, Tai Lung. Let the stranger come to me."

Oh man, my dad was ready to kill me and he was laughing. He had good sense of humor. I heard a scoff from Tai Lung. I walked towards the previous Grand Master of the Jade Palace. He gave a mention to follow him. He still had a smile on his face. I wondered if he knew who I was. I grinned slightly.

"It's good to see you, young master." Oogway said pleased.

I said nervously, "You know I am, Oogway."

"How did you get here, young one?"

"Well, I don't really know about that." It looked like he was thinking but those thoughts quickly disappeared by little girl's voice.

"Why hello, young one" I turned to see a small tigress in front of us. I didn't think of it at fast but if the tiger who was laughing was dad then this might as well be Tigress. I smiled at her as she walked up towards us.

"Master..." She was cut off.

"No formalities, child." I chuckled. He was truly Oogway. She giggled. She was cute five years old. I could watch her now and then trying to pick which one was real. She hugged the master and then looked towards me as if she knew who I was but that wasn't the case. She waved shyly. Tigress was shy. No way that's not my sister wait she is but she doesn't act like that. She came up to me and hugged my leg. I smiled.

"I'm Tigress." She said shyly.

I knelt down to her size and smiled, "The name's Tai."

"Nice to meet you, Tai"

"Same here, Tigress" I grinned. I wasn't sure but it wasn't that frighten to see Tigress like that. My Tigress wasn't that shy or ever was going to be that way. I wondered if this was still the same Tigress to known for two years now. I also wanted about what time had in store for me with the kidnapper of mine is a new foe or not. I wondered on to my father and mother at this young age. They were about my age but were older than me now. I was wondered if Shifu would figure out who I was but I am fine with Oogway for the time being. I guess I just got to be patience and wait until the time is right and everything is going to be alright. I still wondered on how I got here which isn't coming to me now. Different thought were coming and going each of them about the future events of my birth and I was going to watch myself being born or was I the one who gave my parents the idea of my name which I was ready to figure out anything except I try to figure out this soon. I wish.


	3. Dinner

I joined my parents, who didn't know I was their future son, my 'little' sister, Oogway, Shifu and my future godfather, Tai Lung for dinner. Mom wasn't eating rice and different meats like all of us. She was eating tofu like sis would each well the one I known. Tai Lung looked at me like he didn't trust me. Really made me feel out of place, I couldn't believe it. Well, dad looked like he trusted me because of mom. He trusted her instinct like I do with Tigress'. She might be a hothead sometimes but her judgment isn't that wrong. Her heart is in the right place. Mom's a good cook too.

Oogway spoke, "Everyone, this is my friend's nephew, Tai."

I was sitting by dad and his paw slapped against my back, "Hey, Tai. The name's Zhuang but most call me, Zhu."

Tigress and mom were sitting by each other. Mom said politely, "I'm Bao Yu. I think you already meet Zhu's and my daughter, Tigress."

I nodded. I heard Tai Lung huffed and replied, "Tai Lung and remember it."

He wasn't friendly at all with me. I really hoped I could change that tone. Shifu stood and named his name. He bowed and I replied the same. I said smiling, "It's nice to meet you guys."

"So, Tai where are you from?" Bao Yu asked friendly.

"Probably, some strange village," Tai Lung looked angrily at me. I laughed nervously.

Zhu leaned towards me and whispered, "Hey, don't worry about him. He's harmless."

'_Dad, you couldn't be more wrong.'_ I thought. I answered Bao Yu's question with saying I was from the Valley of Peace but I was raised in the Imperial City with my uncle. She asked if she knew my uncle somehow. Oh gods, I forget mom's brother is the emperor for a second. I told them that my "uncle" just moved there so they wouldn't know of him. I couldn't be more wrong.

"You're lying." Tigress giggled. Oh man, I don't like where this was going. How in gods names she knew that. "I'm kidding. You froze up why?"

"Oh nothing, Tigress," I grinned.

They laughed except Tai Lung. I'm not going to get on his good side. He probably thought I'm going to take the stupid Dragon Warrior title. It's sad to think of it. I knew what happens in the future. The dinner ended on a good note. Bao Yu and Zhu said they trust and the only room that I can stay is with Tigress. I fine with that. I wouldn't do anything with my future older sister. Tai Lung wasn't much of trusting me with her but what if I couldn't get out of this. Oogway was the only one to know who I was, Zhu's and Bao Yu's future son who probably be born in a couple days. Tai Lung's rage would destroy all of who got into his way. I sighed as Tigress took my paw and dragged me to her bedroom. She keep saying come big brother. Big brother? I know that I might look older than her against five to sixteen. But really was younger than her. I smiled a little.

She opened the door or tried. I asked her if she needed some help and she nodded. I chuckled as I couldn't get over the fact that MY sister was this shy when she was five. I opened it as she ran in with her little paw in my own. It looked like just another little girl's room with stuff animals. I chuckled. She wasn't sis yet but she was having her style. A little red vest with black pants. I was about to say something but I stopped myself. She slanted her head to the right and looked at me if she was waiting for me to say something. I said go on with what she was going to do. She smiled and told me to sit so I did on the floor. She giggled. Did I ever tell you, my sister's best quantity was her laugh? Well, if I did then I'm right.

"You can sit on my bed, silly."

I got up and sat where she said. She was trying to find something in her toys but I could see my Tigress and exactly that moment I saw my sister with her smile, laugh and hidden personality. I grinned at it. She popped up and had a tiger in her paws. Tigress was hugging it and seemed to me that she loved that thing. She tried to get onto the bed with the thing in her arms.

"Do you need some help?" I asked.

Again she nodded slightly as if she was embarrassed of people helping her. I helped her up onto the bed. She grinned cheek to cheek. I chuckled. She hugged the stuffed tiger. I asked her where she got it. She said mom made it for her. She showed me its left ear and read my little baby, Tigress love mommy and daddy. I grinned. The door opened which scared me as I fell to the ground and face first. I didn't mean too but I couldn't stop myself. I heard giggling more than one person was giggling. I looked up and saw a red pants. She was giggling. Mom had the same laugh disease as sis. Dad come up from behind her and I got up like all the average way I do every day. I couldn't see their faces but I saw Tigress'. Her face was of awestruck. I snickered.

"Where you learn that, Tai?" Zhu asked.

"I have known I could do it since I started walking."

"Wow, that's exactly how Tigress started doing that," Bao Yu said surprised.

I chuckled nervously. Dad grinned cheek to cheek. And he walked out of the room. Mom come to Tigress and kissed her forehead. Tigress said she should kiss Tigy's forehead too. Mom did. Then she did the unexpected and hugged me. Mom kissed my cheek. She smiled. Also had Tigress' and my smile or would it be we have her smile. Who knows? I had feeling that she knew something but wasn't going to say. She let go of me. Kissed Tigress again and said goodnight. Bao Yu left. Tigress giggled again. Her head hit the pillow in moments and I laughed lowly. I sensed everyone was asleep. I grinned. I moved forward towards Tigress and knelt at the bed. I leaned towards her forehead and kissed it. I smiled as I walked towards the door and whispered, "Goodnight, Jie Jie."

I found myself at the (Scared Peach Tree). I sighed and someone said what is wrong? I jumped and landed on my backside and they quickly helped me up. I looked towards their face then dad's face come. Zhu caught me. I felt nervous, neglectfulness and sadness. I didn't remember my parents much because I was hardly a day old. I sighed again. The look in his eyes was unspeakable.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

I was about to called him, Baba. But stop by saying, "I'm fine, Zhu."

I said it unsurely. He knew something was up but I wasn't going to tell about me being his unborn son. He grinned and walked off to bunkhouse again. Maybe I have his looks but not that freaky personality. Especially not his eyes as they were blue. Mine are gold. I grinned. I looked up to the sky. I sighed. I had to think as I sit with the tree at my back like I was used to. I didn't realize the two masters were watching.

"Master, he can't be the Ultimate Power as Bao Yu's and Zhuang's child isn't born yet."

"I am telling you this, my friend as Tai is truly the future."

"Not that I do not get. Why is he here?"

"I believe that a certain student of ours had opened a gate and dropped the poor young master here."

"How do you know him and I do not."

"I have a vision of the young master. I saw this child as the Ultimate Power and I knew he was who he was because his father's look and his mother's eyes."

"Master, I still do not believe this one is the Ultimate Power as Zhuang's and Bao Yu's child is supposed to be born on when you choose the Dragon Warrior of our students."

Oogway nodded, "He keeping something to himself as that he's from the future and knows what happens in near future."

"Master, what would happen if he stuck here and can't get back to his home, real home, and his present day to him. Then we would probably know who the true Dragon Warrior is."

"Patience is virtue, my dear friend." He said patiently to Shifu's impatience. He walked away and Shifu followed. I was soundly asleep against the tree. What if Shifu's right would then I wouldn't be able to see my true family again. Well, I mean the Furious Five, Po, a nicer Tai Lung and Shifu, Mr. Ping and my friends, Melissa and Ryu. I sighed. Who knows maybe I just need to be patient instead of dreaming of what would happen? I know one thing from Shifu is that patience is always there and only you can stay with it.


	4. Training and Seeing the Truth

"Hey."

I got shook. I opened my eyes and then shut them from the sun. I remember that I slept outside but it wasn't a bad night to sleep out there. I meet blue eyes of a tiger and I jumped out of fright. I think he didn't mean to do it like that. He chuckled. Right, I remember I got his sense of humor. Zhu and I talked and walked to the bunkhouse. We entered it and it looked exactly like next fifteen years. I smiled.

"Hey, look who I found." Zhu laughed.

Bao Yu ran up to me and hugged me. She said she thought I was gone and never coming back to say goodbye. I told her that I wouldn't dream of it. I was just walking and thinking that's all. She nodded and didn't ask anymore. I sat by dad. I was passed a bowl of rice and ate in silent. Everyone towards me as if I've done something wrong I wasn't. I think. The only thing that worried me was that they might know about me being from their future. Knowing too much about what happens to them. My parents are died on the same day I was born. Somehow knowing either Dad or Tai Lung is the dragon warrior. I couldn't stand of knowing anything about the future of theirs. I kept quiet most of the time. Finally, breakfast came to a close and training began. Tigress doesn't train much as her parents but I wouldn't either. I didn't know why mom was still fighting with me.

She probably like sis alike too. The Tigress I know is too stubborn for her own good. I sat by Tigress watching the two fight and Shifu and Tai Lung face off. The master tortoise went to mediate and I watched Tigress in awes once again. I chuckled and she asked why I wasn't looking at them in amazement but not in those words though. If you seen a panda do kung fu, then most people fighting isn't much. She tugged on my pants leg.

"Come on, I'll show you." She said. I laughed in the thought that my Tigress was teaching me. "What's so funny?" She slanted her head.

"I kind of know Kung Fu but I think my skills are stronger than yours." I rubbed my head and laughed. She laughed.

"I'm advance in my own age group." She giggled.

"Alright, you do your moves then I'll follow."

She was pretty fast for five and means that I know how five years old are. I teach them once in the blue moon but I do go with Po most of the time. Mostly, I'm the dummy. I noticed that she didn't use her tail like sis does when she wants to change it. Tigress was once right again and I could dodge her attacks but I'm more with defense myself. I couldn't really give in. A reflex was that I caught her fist. I smiled. Then I didn't notice the others stop to watch and mom was holding her swollen stomach with me in there. I heard her whisper, "Honey, I know you want to learn Kung Fu too." She giggled. Dad called out and told me that Tigress is stronger than she looks. I would kind of believe if because I'm been living with her for around more than a year. She got a shot to my stomach and I fell back. That hurt. She giggled. I laughed.

"Maybe you probably need to teach me more." I said and then when I realized what I said I put my hand over my muzzle. Man, did I just say that. Crap, they might think of something. Oogway chuckled and said you do still need me to teach you more, young one. Gods, I really am grateful for Oogway. Tai Lung glared at me as if he knew something about me. Or probably about the title. I'm the Ultimate Power. No Dragon Warrior. Somehow, I had a feeling that I knew something as I was in mom's stomach. I shrugged it off. I wondered back on me seeing myself sixteen years ago. I mean now. Whatever. I have to think what is going to be happening to me if I don't go back. Mom, Dad and sis went back the bunkhouse. Tai Lung asked me to take a walk with him. Great, he might attack me. I watched the snow leopard and remembered that he is the same snow leopard, who's my godfather, and destroyed the village on the day of my birth.

"Tell me if I'm right, you are not of this place." He leaned against the peach tree.

"Maybe." I said annoyingly. "And you're out for power."

"Maybe," He said and he knew I was right.

"So, are you not or you from this place?"

"I am."

"What?"

"I'm not."

I was confusing him and myself. I couldn't answer that but he knew that already. Tai Lung knocked me into the tree with my paws over my head. I glared at him and he was glaring at me. He smirked and tossed me without trying. I got hit in the process and black out. I heard yelling and I felt someone pick me up. I heard the person say you're alright. Then everything else was blanked out. I screamed as I sat up with others watching me in shocked. I saw the worst things imaginable. I sighed. Tigress asked me if it was caused by her and I asked her what she was talking about.

"You fall down."

"I usually do" I said looking over to Tai Lung, who smirked evilly. I didn't like this Tai Lung because of his cockiness. You can call him the king of cockiness. I sighed.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Bao Yu asked with caution.

I smiled, "I'm fine, mom." I realized what I said and covered my muzzle.

"That's good to hear," She said and clearly she didn't hear me, "Come on, sweetheart."

Tigress followed Bao Yu, Shifu and Oogway were nowhere to found and Tai Lung made a dash to the training hall. Dad stayed and sat on the bed. He smiled.

"Hey, quick question, why did you just call my love, mom?"

Oh, I'm in the dog house now. I wished it was that easy and he probably think I'm crazy but what would he end laughing. He petted my head and smiled, "Don't need to tell me."

Zhu started walking to the door. I stopped him with a paw on his shoulder and I said, "I'll tell you."

"What?"

"I'm your son." His blue eyes had shock in them and he grinned. He stepped from the doorway and messed with the fur on the top of my head. I looked up and saw his eyes shining. I felt arms go around me. I whispered, "Hey Baba."

"Kido, so you're my future son, Tai."

"Yeah and I'm sorry that I told you about your future."

"The future that going happen soon." Zhu said.

"But me being born as there is another thing."


	5. Pinky Promise

Dad stood across from me with a grin. Tigress was cheering with mom. Tai Lung was leaning against a post as watching us spare. I probably got dad's speed. I couldn't keep up for awhile. I played defense and he was all offense. Yeah, I know tiger style is all offense. I didn't think of it as had to dodge a few hits. I got him a few times already. Tigress' eyes went big. Mom's cheering died down. I ducked to dad's attack. I went for his foot in a sweep kick. It got him onto the ground. I grinned. I never dream this moment. I didn't believe that I could do that. I was grinning. Next thing I knew I didn't realize that I was on the ground. Dad gave me a paw and I grabbed it. He dusted me off. He chuckled.

"That's my son," He whispered.

"Thanks, Baba." I whispered back.

He messed with my fur on my head. Tigress ran up to me and jumped into my arms. I landed onto the ground again. She was strong when she was little too. I mean she was strong when she was Bao Gu too. She started imitating with fake kicks and punches. I laughed. I always loved when she was like this. But my Tigress wouldn't do anything like this. Immature acts. I knew she always wanted to but she doesn't remember anything before Bao Gu. Dad held out his paw again. I got up again.

"Strong, isn't she?" He asked. I nodded. He laughed heartily. It made me smile. Tigress was giggling. She was so innocent. I couldn't forget that. My Tigress wasn't like this one bit. It's funny she always so serious and she doesn't have much fun. The gong rang again signaling lunch. I'm really hungry. I heard my stomach growl.

Tigress giggled, "Your tummy makes funny noises."

"Tigress, that's very rude." Mom scolded her.

"Hey, its fine, Bao Yu," I came to her rescue. "Believe me, its fine."

"For future events, sweetie, please don't make fun of people." She said to her five years old sweetly.

"Okay, mama." Tigress looked down from seeing Mom's face. I kneeled down to see be the same height as her almost. Dad offered to help Mom with lunch.

"Hey, Tigress. Are you okay?" She nodded silently. "Please, it's really okay. I mean it happens to everyone but sometimes people don't think it is very funny but I do, alright. I can take that because you're a good friend. You get it." She looked up to me with her scarlet golden eyes. I saw tears. I wiped the tears. "Hey, no need shed tears. Don't you want to powerful warrior like your Baba and Mama?" She nodded, "I got to tell you something, alright and you can't tell anyone."

"Okay, I'm good at keeping secrets," She giggled and hugged me, "Thank you, Tai. You're a really good friend too. You're my best friend, right?"

I smiled, "I'm your best friend and you can always count on me."

"So, what's with the secret?" She asked innocently.

"Shh, it's top secret. You got to promise me that you won't tell a soul."

"I promise." She giggled.

"Well, you know," Where do I start oh yeah I'm your future brother who is to be born in a few days and you're send to Bao Gu Orphanage and will not see me until I'm fifteen. Our parent's best friend always wanted the power of the Dragon Warrior. Dad and he are not. There a panda who one day will be chosen as the Dragon Warrior. Plus you're dating him in my time. "Oh, never mind."

"I promise and now, I can't know." She pouted.

"It's complicated, okay." I said.

"Comp-what?" Tigress didn't know I meant.

"It's really hard to explain." I repeated what I meant.

"Okay, you promise to tell me." She held up her pinky, "Pinky-swear."

I hooked my pinky with hers, "Already, a pinky promise."


	6. Baby Brother's Present & Tai's Secret

"Tai, come on." I laughed. "Oh, come on." Tigress urged.

"Fine, what do you want from me?" I grinned.

"I gotta show you something," Tigress grinned brightly. I wish she could do that more often than the small smiles we get.

"Okay, what." I picked her up and cuddled her while tickling her.

"Stop! Tai, stop it. Please." I gave in and she ran into her bedroom. I didn't see where she had gone then seeing her little tail wagging as she went under her bed. She came out with a box of something. She smiled and giggled and signaled me to seat by her on her bed. She reached up and I helped her up. We played a little because I was done with my torture. She was squirming in my grip. I let her go.

"Meanie!" She pouted.

"I am. Aren't I?" I grinned toothily. "So, what ya want to show me?"

"This!" She said excitedly as she opened the small box. The small box contained a small little bracelet. I smiled. It was the same bracelet I was wearing when I was only an infant. That was the same bracelet that my adoptive parents saw on my wrist when I was little. I stopped wearing it because bullies thinking that it wasn't manly. I didn't stop wanting to wear it because I knew something it was a path to find my real parents, who I know now dies on same day of my birth.

"Tai, are you there?" She asked innocently, "You think Di Di going to like it? I made it because I want him to know that I love him this much like Mama and Baba." As she said 'this much', she put her arms out and positioned her little paws to stop the measurement.

I laughed, "I bet he'll chew it up."

"Why?" She looked like she was ready to cry.

"I mean babies always chew on things like toys but I think he's going to love it and you." I grinned. Tigress put her little arms around my neck. I was shock at first, smiled and held her. She smiled. Tigress closed the box for meant for me, her little brother. So, it's time to tell her right. I promise not any promise. A pinky promise.

"Hey, Tigress," she looked up to me with those ember eyes. "I got to tell you something."

"Is something wrong?" She looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"No, nothing's wrong." I smiled assuring her that it wasn't. "I needed to tell you something. Remember earlier I almost told you something that I really wanted to tell you." I stopped.

"Pretty please, tell me, please." She begged.

"Okay, if you promise not to freak out, okay." She nodded and I got some courage, "Alright, I'm your younger brother."

She smiled and giggled, "Don't be silly. Di Di isn't born yet and you're older than me."

I kneel in front of her bed, "I'm not kidding, Tigress. I'm your brother from the future. This is what your little brother going to be. I'm really sorry if you didn't want to know but you and the rest needed to know. I can't say it yet."

She looked at me with eyes that I wanted to cry and jumped at me, "Di Di, is it true?" She said Di Di as in she believed me. Okay, that's a little freaky. I didn't want to answer and I just nodded blankly.


End file.
